Mauer
by Ralkm Diggory
Summary: Despues de mas de cuarenta años, habra alguien del otro lado? / NO yaoi


**Mauer**

Me desperte con un escalofrio. Algo esta cambiando, puedo sentirlo, hay algo agitandose entre mi gente, pero no es que es. Detesto no saber, detesto no saber nada del resto del mundo, detesto no saber nada de mi hermano por culpa de aquel maldito muro. Ahi estaba, burlandose de mi a la izquierda de mi casa, porque aun cuando no lo vea, puedo sentir su peso sobre mi alma y la risa infantil y aterradora de cierto ruso. Lo odio, lo he odiado desde siempre y seguire odiandolo mientras tenga que vivir bajo sus reglas. Yo, que fui un guerrero, un comandante, un Reino, que forme un Imperio! La nacion mas poderosa del mundo, capaz de inducir el miedo tan solo con el ruido de mi eejrcito al marchar, reducido a no mas que un intento de pais oculto tras una cortina y encadenado por el miedo. Si, miedo. Le temo a Braginsky, casi tanto como lo odio, lo conozco tan bien que me es inevitable sentir este miedo cada vez que se acerca a mi, y es por ese mismo miedo que acepte este castigo.

Aun puedo recordar aquel dia, como podria olvidarlo si el ruso se encarga de recordarmelo cada vez que estoy recibiendo un castigo? La guerra haia acabado, nosotros habiamos perdido, y los Aliados estaban por decidir nuestra condena. Condena, ja, como si los unicos malvados de la historia hubieramos sido nosotros, como si lo que le hizo Jones al chico japones hubiera sido un regalo! Sin embargo calle, debiamos callar. Nadie en aquella sala era inocente, y ya he peleado suficientes batallas para saber que el vencido tiene que tragarse su orgullo y aceptar lo que le impongan, pero esto... Tendriamos que vender nuestras almas al diablo para poder pagar aquellas compensaciones, ironico es que fue lo que precisamente ocurrio al final.

- Y yo voy a quedarme con Berlin, da?

- NUNCA! me puse de pie de un salto. De no haber tenido las manos esposadas me habria lanzado a matarlo. Berlin es el corazon de Ludwig, matare o morire si es necesario para que no se lo quiten, el no merece pasar por semejante sufrimiento. Ya fue bastante con Königsberg. Una tuberia me golpeo en las rodillas, tumbandome al suelo.

- _Bruder_... - Ludwig intento ayudarme, pero no se lo permiti. Ya tenia suficiente con ver al italiano ahi, mirandolo con lagrimas en los ojos y ocultandose tras su hermano mayor.

- No estas en posicion de protestar, Prusia-kun.

- Eso no fue lo que acordamos, Ivan - tercio Kirkland. Incluso el parecia sorprendido.

- Pero me gusta Berlin, es ms calida que mi casa, y quiero quedarmela.

- No - gruñí, intentando ponerme de pie.

- Y ese no es el tema importante - Francis aun me miraba con rencor. No importa que tan buenos amigos hayamos sido, asumo que hay cosas que no pueden perdonarse tan facil -. Supongo que tendremos que particionar Alemania.

- NO! - grite. Particiones no, por favor. Se lo que significa. Yo mismo fui el verdugo de Polonia en mas de una ocasion, se lo que significa, se lo que duele. Mi pais fue disuelto por mis propios jefes, se lo que significa, se lo que duele. Ludwig no lo merece, nadie lo merece.

- Tienes algo que decir, Weillschmidt?

- No... No hay por que castigar a Alemania... Todo es mi culpa! Todo, los planes de guerra, los ataques, los campos, que no notan mi genial inteligencia ahi? Por favor señores, me decepcionan. En verdad creyeron que alguien tan simplon como mi hermano sera capaz de algo asi? - menti, por su bien. Su mayor culpa es no saber rechazar ordenes.

- Esats consciente de lo que dices, Prusia?

- No, no lo esta! Mi hermano...

- Ludwig, callate! - y tuvo que obedecer, no puede evitarlo. Tanto el como el italiano me miraron con los ojos cargados de pena.

- Despues de semejante confesion, es obvio que no podemos permitir que sigas contaminando a Alemania con tus costumbres e influencias peligrosas. Vas a estar bajo nuestra vigilancia.

- Yo puedo quedarme con el joven Ludwig entonces, da? Es lo justo... - y vi como aquella temible aura suya empezaba a expandirse, llenando de miedo la sala. Ludwig iba a estar bajo el control de Braginsky, mi hermanito iba a estar a la merced de la locura de aquel sadico... Sentia la lstima del resto de los Aliados sobre nosotros. Incluso los grandes heroes de la guerra no se atrevian a contradecir a Rusia.

- A que juegas, Braginsky? - el ruso ya habia tomado a mi hermano por el hombro - Eligiendo el trabajo mas facil? Es que los comunistas te han vuelto una niñita que no puede encargarse del caso mas problemtico? Kesesese - West me miraba aterrado, seguramente en aquel instante ya haiba comprendido mis intenciones, el y todos los demas.

- Entonces Prusia-kun quiere venir conmigo - la tuberia jugo unos instantes en torno a mi garganta, mientras su dueño murmuraba su veneno en mi odo.

- Vas a dejarlo en paz? - gruñi, y lo penso, se dio el lujo de pensarlo!

- Si haces lo que digo, _da_ - y se quedo mirandome, como retandome a arrepentirme. Jamas.

- De acuerdo.

- _Bruder!_ - grito Ludwig, y vi como Kirkland y el americano tenian que contenerlo mientras me retiraba de aquella sala como un perro tras Rusia.

- Ni se te ocurra suplicar, _Wessi_, eso no es lo que te enseñe.

- Podemos pelear! Yo soy un guerrero germano - y lo interrumpi antes que aquel niño siguiera diciendo tonteras.

- Yo soy un guerrero, pero tu - y lo mire con tristeza, sabiendo que aquella sera la ultima vez que veria a mi hermano en mucho tiempo, pero con mi sonrisa caracterstica -, tu eres un imperio.

Aquella sonrisa fue lo ultimo que mi hermano menor vio de mi en mucho tiempo. Yo no me atrevi a voltear la mirada mientras me retiraba detras de Braginsky, sabia que si lo hacia mi decision se ira al piso. Ademas, lo que le dije era cierto, el estaba destinado a ser un Imperio, lo supe desde el primer momento cuando lo encontre, mientras que yo no era mas que su defensa, su soldado; mi trabajo era pelear y vencer por el, y en dos veces lo haba defraudado, a el y a nuestra gente. Ahora debia aceptar el destino que yo mismo me habia labrado.

Me dieron un nuevo nombre, que de democrtico no tenia nada, puesto que las decisiones eran tomadas por el partido en Moscu. Yo debia callar y ver como una tras otras las marionetas eran colocadas en el cargo de mi jefe, mientras mi gente intentaba ir al otro lado desesperadamente. La mia no fue la unica familia separada, pero yo no podia intentar escapar al otro lado de la cerca; yo debia quedarme y tolerar los castigos de aquel ruso enloquecido, por el bien de mi gente, mientras los balticos me miraban temblorosos. No era el unico. Estonia, Letonia, Lituania, Polonia, Hungria, incluso sus mismas hermanas, Bielorrusia y Ucrania, todos estabamos atados por el Pacto de Varsovia y aun mas por algo que no podia verse pero si sentirse: por el miedo. Pero al menos yo estaba decidido a no dejarme vencer, podia torturar mi cuerpo cuanto quisiera, pero mi voluntad no iba a lograr doblegarla. Que me llamara como quisiera, pero yo en el fondo siempre ser Prusia, el solitario Prusia que es un dios de la muerte en batalla, el pais del aguila negra.

Estaba convencido de que podria resistir, despues de todo, que otra cosa podia hacernos? Y subestimandolo fue donde me equivoque. El muro. Maldita pared. A que jugaban los Aliados cuando lo dejaron construirlo? Ya ni siquiera podia mirar al otro lado entre los alambres, lo unico que habia para mi ahora eran ladrillos y mas ladrillos, alambre de puas y soldados apuntandole a cualquier alma que se atreviera a acercarse, y sentia el dolor en mi pecho cada vez que alguien intentaba cruzar y no lo lograba, un balazo atravesandoles el cuerpo. Cierto, todos los sovieticos estabamos teniendo nuestros propios problemas, pero ninguno tenia el corazon dividido a la mitad, y ni siquiera poder mirar a Elizabeta todo el tiempo lograba disminuir la pena. Maldito muro. Dej de llevar la cuenta de los años, no valia la pena porque nada cambiaba por mas inviernos que pasaran; lo unico que saba es que mi hermanito seguia al otro lado, y por las noticias que lograban colarse, que estaba haciendose mas fuerte cada dia. Algun dia, tal vez, se los agradeceria a aquellos idiotas; aparentemente estaban cuidandolo bien.

Y entonces, vinieron los polacos.

No es que los demas no hubieramos intentado rebelarnos en un punto u otro, Dios sabe que lo intentabamos, pero fue el afeminado quien lo logro. Quien lo habria creido? Aunque debia reconocerle que cuando se lo proponia, aquel chico sabia pelear, pero nunca me habria imaginado que fueron los trabajadores de Feliks los que lograron darle el primer golpe a la cortina de hierro. Solidaridad fue algo que ni yo, ni Braginsky ni los demas se habian esperado, y tal vez fue por eso y porque la gente ya estaba harta, o porque aquel tonto siempre ha tenido demasiada suerte, pero el hecho es que el fue el primero en liberarse, y a partir de ahi, un fuego de espiritu que los demas habiamos dejado de sentir en mucho tiempo volvio a ardernos en el pecho.

_Freiheit._

_Freiheit._

_Freiheit._

En años no habia sentido aquel entusiasmo, era como cuando estaba con el viejo Fritz y nos lanzabamos a la batalla, era la emocion de lograr algo con lo que habia soñado por años. En aquella ocasino, patearle el trasero al aristocrata; en esta, mi libertad. No mas lamentarme, no mas sentarme y esperar por una señal, la señal ya habia llegado y era mi oportunidad y la de mi gente de reclamar el mas elemental de nuestros derechos. Estaba debil y cada vez mas reprimido, pero por primera vez desde la Guerra, me senti vivo. Y luego, luego vino aquella mañana.

La agitacion era evidente, algo estaba pasando en la calle. Algo bueno? Algo malo? No podia saberlo, pero era algo y no podia dejarlo pasar. Estaba haciendo frio, y en verdad octubre no ha sido el mejor mes para ponerme a pasear por Berlin (y en años nunca me habia provocado salir a pasear), pero veia a la gente en las calles, todos caminando en la misma direccion que yo, sonriendo y entusiasmados como no pense volver a verlos. Todos ibamos al muro. Mandarrias, martillos, mazos, botellas, lo que encontrabamos en el camino se volvian nuestras armas. Los guardias podian atacarnos, podian dispararnos, podian matarnos, pero nadie estaba pensando en esa posibilidad; todos sabiamos lo que queriamos y podiamos sentir a la gente del otro lado, tan entusiasmada como nosotros. West, estas ahi? No habia visto a mi hermanito en mas de cuarenta años, estaria alli tambien? Habria pensado al menos alguna vez en mi? Al menos recordaria a su genial y molesto hermano? Sin embargo, cualquier pensamiento se disipo cuando pudimos llegar al muro. Estaba ahi, frente al mismo maldito muro que no habia dejado de maldecir todos los malditos dias desde que fue construido.

Y no paso nada.

Ni un disparo, nada. Era tan increible que no sabiamos como reaccionar, y despues de los primeros minutos de incertidumbre, era claro lo que teniamos que hacer. Atacar. Atacar. Atacar. Atacar al enemigo que nos habia estado separando de nuestras familias por tantos años. Nunca crei poder odiar tanto a una simple pared, pero claro, no era a la pared en si a lo que odiaba sino a todo lo que representaba. Lo que estabamos derribando no era un muro de concreto y ladrillos, sino las cadenas que habian estado atando nuestra voluntad por años.

West, estas ahi?

Alemania volveria a ser una, una sola y para siempre, y fue ahi cuando me temblo el pulso. Yo no era Alemania, yo habia sido Prusia, yo habia estado viviendo con tiempo prestado, y ese tiempo ya se habia acabado. Yo no era nada. Iba a desaparecer? Aquel seria mi fin? Lo admito, tenia miedo, miedo de desaparecer. Seria ese el ultimo sacrificio que haria por mi hermanito? Despues de todo lo que me ha tocado vivir, toda la muerte que he visto en mi camino, resulta que le tengo miedo a la muerte? El gran Gilbert Weillschmidt, el maravilloso guerrero, el ejercito que adems tenia una nacion, Prusia, tan maravilloso caballero estaba temblando de miedo, y no pude evitar la carcajada maniaca que salio de mi boca. Tenia que reir, reir como un poseso, reir de lo patetico que me habia vuelto, de lo triste que era mi vida, del engaño que habia sido mi existencia. Reir, reir y reir para no empezar a llorar como el ser patetico en el que me habia convertido, y aun asi, lograba sentir las lagrimas agolpandose en mis ojos, luchando contra ellas con todas mis fuerzas. No saldrian. Si aquella era mi muerte, queria una muerte digna.

- _Bruder! Bruder! BRUDER!_

Una voz demasiado grave, unos brazos demasiado fuertes, unas lagrimas contra las que ya no pude luchar. Ludwig habia ido a buscarme, mi hermanito habia ido a buscarme, ambos habiamos ido a pelear contra aquella pared, y habiamos ganado. Pense que me costaria, pero lo reconoci inmediatamente. Un tonto rubio, alto y de ojos azules, que todavia lloraba como un niñito cuando pasaba mucho tiempo alejado de su genial hermano. En que momento habia crecido tanto? O es que yo me habia vuelto mucho mas pequeño? A nuestro alrededor padres, hermanos, amigos, cientos de reencuentros se estaban llevando a cabo, y las lagrimas de alegria inundaron Berlin.

- Hola, West. Me dejaste cerveza? - lo salude con voz temblorosa, como si todos esos años no hubieran transcurrido entre nosotros.

- Yo tambien te extrañe - que bien. No habia olvidado como era yo, y me dio otro fuerte abrazo -. Estas debil, qu te paso? Bruder?

- Wessi, Wessi, Wessi... En verdad quieres saberlo? - vi a Ludwig tragar en seco. A veces podia ser tan infantil, se comportaba como un niñito al que acababan de regañar. _Gott_, habia extrañado a este tonto.

- Lo lamento, lo lamento! Yo debi evitar que te llevaran, yo - y le puse la mano en la boca inmediatamente. Hay niños que nunca crecen.

- Callate, tonto... Bien, todavia eres bueno cumpliendo ordenes. Al menos eso no ha cambiado - y volvio a abrazarme. Que creia, que mi espalda era de hierro? Demonios... Y ese idiota me estaba haciendo llorar -. Ya, ya, sueltame. Eso no es lo que te enseñe.

Logre soltarme de el y comence a caminar, a traves del muro, hacia el oeste de la ciudad por primera vez en años, y me quede de una pieza al ver la puerta. La Puerta de Brandenburgo. Cuntos años haban pasado? Una mano pesada se puso en mi hombro, y depositaron algo en mi mano. Como no podra reconocer esa forma? La aprete con fuerza contra mi pecho, recordando todo lo que aquella cruz de hierro significaba para mi. Prusia no habia desaparecido, Prusia no desapareceria hasta que yo no lo decidiera; asi ya no existiera ni siquiera de nombre, se necesitaba mucho mas que eso para destruir a la que fue la nacion mas temida del mundo. Asi sea a base de mi orgullo unicamente, pero seguire vivo hasta que yo lo decida.

- Bienvenido a casa, Gilbert.

- Lamento la tardanza, West.

* * *

Ya recorde por que habia dejado de subir cosas aqui. Me frustra perder los acentos y el formato. Reviews? Disfrutenlo

**Ralkm**


End file.
